One of a Kind
by Tallmexican
Summary: The mane 6 and Static are back! When Twilight Sparkle recieves a new book that reveals a long forgotten legend to be true, the group set out to find the other four Elemental Equines, and a new enemy awaits them at the end of their journey...
1. Prologue

**One of a Kind**

**By: Tallmexican**

**(As always, I do not own the MLP characters, but I do own the OC's that will be in this fic. Any and all comments and reviews are appreciated, as always, please no flames)**

**Prologue**

'_Crash'… a flash of lightning illuminated the otherwise dark sky, allowing split second visibility of a vast field… 'Crash' went the thunder again, Static looked to _

_the sky, the gray clouds covering every inch of his vision, "What is this place?" he asked himself, there was another crash of thunder, one that was louder and _

_more intense than the previous two, causing him to flinch from the sound. As another flash of lightning blazed across the sky, Static caught a momentary _

_glimpse of four figures some distance in front of him, facing his direction. He immediately tensed up, lowering his head in a battle ready stance, he didn't know _

_what to make of this sudden appearance, but he had to be ready for anything, another flash. This time the four were directly in front of him, all standing tall, _

_Static could tell from their outline that they were ponies, stallions in fact. He couldn't quite understand why, but he didn't feel threatened by them, in fact, _

_their presence seemed almost… welcome… "Who are you?" asked Static hesitantly, he could not tell any details from the other four, only the outlines of each. _

_He half expected them not to answer, but then they spoke, as if one, "The time has come… the Guardians must rise again… you are not alone…". This took _

_Static by surprise, "Not alone? What do you mean? Who are these… Guardians?" but as he asked, the figures faded away from view, "Hey! Wait! I don't _

_underst-" but he couldn't finish, as he spoke, a large break in the ground caused him to lose his balance, he fell to the ground hard, the sudden earthquake _

_making it hard to stand up. As he regained his footing, a powerful gust of wind, stronger than he had ever experienced, sent him tumbling back, he then _

_looked to the sky as flashes of light caught his attention. His eyes widened as he noticed the light was coming from what looked like rain made from fire! He _

_dodged each fireball, trying to get away from the falling inferno, a deep rumbling made him stop cold. Just ahead of him, a large tsunami barreled right for _

_him, he was frozen in fear, only managing to close his eyes as he waited for the watery grave to engulf him…_

...Static quickly sat upright, gasping for air as he did, he blinked away the last few images of his dream from his mind. It was the same dream that he has had

for the past week, and he couldn't understand why he was having them. He sighed deeply as his momentary adrenaline rush faded, he felt movement beside

him, Static looked to see Rainbow Dash moving in her sleep, he figured his sudden movements must have disturbed her. She sleepily opened her eyes,

blinking a few times as she did, "Mmmm… Static? What's wrong?" she mumbled as she looked at her boyfriend. Static smiled as he looked at her, he felt his

heart rate slow as he did, he lowered his head and kissed her forehead, "It's nothing, just a dream, go back to sleep". She propped herself up on a foreleg, a

concerned expression in her eyes as she asked "Is it the same one? That's the sixth time so far, are you sure you're okay?" he smiled again, he always loved

her concern, "I'm fine Rainbow" he said, kissing her again before laying back down. Rainbow Dash placed a foreleg over Static's chest, cuddling close to him as

he nuzzled into her rainbow colored forelock and they drifted back off to sleep. But just before they could, however, the alarm clock that was on a cloud table

next to the bed rang loudly, causing both pegasi to groan…

**Yes I do realize this is a short chapter, but hey, prologues aren't supposed to be long. Anyway let me know what you think of the intro. Chapter one will be in shortly**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The Invitation**

**(this chapter is basically a 'day in the life' recollection of Static of how he and the others have fared after the major battle in the previous story)**

It was another bright and beautiful day in Ponyville, and everypony was out enjoying the sunshine. Shops were opened for business, many groups of friends

wandered around, enjoying each other's company, and the young fillies and colts ran around, looking for new ways to entertain themselves on such a

wonderful day. One of the many ponies out in town was Twilight Sparkle, along with her two friends Rarity, and Fluttershy, and of course, her

number one assistant, Spike the dragon. The yellow pegasus and white unicorn had just left their weekly appointment at the Ponyville Spa and had joined

their two other friends for a bite of lunch at the Graze Café, "Darling, you must try the new carrot soup special they have here, it is simply delish!" said Rarity

to Fluttershy, who simply donned her small, shy smile as her unicorn friend spoke. The three made it to the café and had taken a seat at a shaded area, where

a waiter pony gave them each a menu and asked for what they wanted to drink. "I'll just have a glass of water please" said Twilight Sparkle, Spike also

ordered a water, Rarity had a glass of sparkling grape juice and Fluttershy asked, rather quietly, for a glass of lemonade. When the waiter left, Twilight turned

to her friends and struck up conversation, "So Rarity, how is everything at the boutique? Is business running well?" Rarity's eyes brightened at the mention of

her business and she replied, "Oh much better than just well, it's absolutely wonderful, I've just finished a full line of summer dresses for a client in Canterlot

and he is using them in his next fashion show!". Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy both exchanged impressed glances as Rarity daydreamed of her newest

fashion line on the catwalk. The Waiter pony had then returned with a tray full of drinks, when they were all handed out, he then asked, "Ok then, now are

you all ready to… hey miss is he ok?" the three mares turned to Spike, who's eyes had widened and had both hands on his stomach, his cheeks puffed out,

"Rrrrgh… feelin'… a message… comin'" was all he could manage to say before he let out a loud belch, shooting out a jet of flame over the table, this caused the

waiter pony to yelp out in fear and cower under the table. From the flames, a scroll materialized, closed with the royal seal of Celestia. "What a surprise, I

wasn't expecting any letters from the princess today" said Twilight Sparkle, using her telekinesis to open the scroll to see what message hid within it:

_Dear Twilight Sparkle and friends,_

_I am pleased to announce that you are all invited to the Summer Solstice Ball coming in two days. You are invited as my honored guests and will be _

_presenting yourselves to many members of the royal family and many other highly esteemed ponies of Equestria. The ball is this Saturday afternoon, upon _

_which I will send a carriage for you all. I cannot wait to see all of you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight read the letter out loud to her friends, whose expressions grew more and more excited as they listened, Rarity let out a loud gasp, "The Summer

Solstice Ball! Next to the Grand Galloping Gala, that's one of the most important celebrations in Canterlot! Do you know how many esteemed ponies of royalty

will be there? Not to mention the dukes, the duchesses, the lords and ladies, and great relatives of the Princesses? This is huge!". The other two shared in

Rarity's excitement, "Oh we must tell the others as quickly as possible, we've only two days to prepare!" said Fluttershy, a wide smile on her face. "Right"

replied Twilight, "After lunch we'll head out to tell the others" she then looked around for the waiter pony, who they eventually found still hiding behind the

table after Spike's little outburst, she then giggled and said, "Umm… sir? We're ready to order now"…

**MEANWHILE:**

"Come on Static! I thought you were actually gonna try and win this time!" hollered Rainbow Dash as the two pegasi sped through the clear sky, "Oh don't

worry about me" he called back playfully, "This ain't over by a long shot!". The two were doing what they usually did in their free time, race all the way to

Snow Cap Peak and back to Ponyville town hall, Rainbow Dash barely had the lead as Static stayed directly behind her, slowly gaining. As the peak came into

view, Static took his window of opportunity and cut to the right side of Rainbow Dash, the angle gave him the edge as they turned the mountain, and he was

in the lead as they sped back towards town. From the ground, the two could only be seen as two separate blurs blazing across the sky as they neared the

town hall, Rainbow Dash pumped her wings as hard as she could, trying to gain the few inches she needed to win. Finally, with pinpoint precision, both pegasi

stopped immediately before the town hall, a hoof placed on the wall of the building, a perfect tie. Both were too winded to say anything at the moment, so

instead they slumped down onto the roof of the building as they caught their breath. "Okay… I've gotta admit, you actually made me have to work that time…

maybe you are getting better" said Rainbow Dash, Static chuckled in return. As they rested, they heard the light flapping of wings and turned to see Fluttershy

hovering toward them, she wore a shy expression as she crossed her forelegs and tilted her head slightly, "Oh… I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Rainbow

Dash sat up to her haunches and replied happily, "Of course not Fluttershy, what's up?" "Well, you see" said Fluttershy, a smile appearing on her face,

"Twilight got a letter from the princess today about the Summer Solstice Ball, and we're invited as her honored guests! The ball is this Saturday and she's

going to send a carriage for us and everything! Twilight and Rarity are already off to tell Applejack and Pinkie Pie". Rainbow Dash's eyes brightened up as she

heard this, "No way! The Wonderbolts perform there every year! This is… soo awesome!" she immediately sprang up to her hooves, immediately forgetting

how tired she was. Static was also happy to hear the news, he had never been to a formal affair before, then he remembered, "Wait, I don't have a suit to

wear to it" Fluttershy heard this, but was unworried by it, "Oh I'm sure if you ask Rarity, she would be more than happy to make you one". Rainbow Dash then

said, "Yeah, why don't you go on ahead and ask her, I'll meet up with you back home, I want to make sure my dress is good to go, and I don't want you to

see it until I'm wearing on Saturday". Static smiled and complied, kissing Rainbow Dash and waving goodbye to Fluttershy as he turned and left for Rarity's

boutique. He soon made it to the white unicorn's home and knocked on the door… no answer. _Maybe she's still out in town_, he thought before hearing a voice

behind him, "Oh Static! What a pleasant surprise, what brings you here darling?" Static turned and smiled at Rarity before answering, "Well I just heard from

Fluttershy that we were invited to the Summer Solstice Ball, and I have a bit of a predicament, I don't have a suit or anything to wear for it". Rarity's eyes

brightened as he said this, already dozens of ideas for suits came to her mind, "Well what are we waiting for dear? Let's get you inside so I can get your

measurements and get to work!". She quickly ushered him into the boutique, using her telekinesis to remove bits of cloth and other appliances from a model

pedestal that she had him stand on. She immediately brought forth a measuring tape and began taking measurements of his neck, shoulder length, chest,

forelegs, etc. She then took out a pencil and a sketch pad and began scribbling down ideas for different designs. After many 'no's' and 'Oh that simply won't

do', she finally came up with a design that she was satisfied with. "when I'm through here Static, you will be the talk amongst all of Canterlot as perhaps the

most well-dressed stallion at the ball" she said as she immediately began taking out many types of fabric and went to work giving form to her ideas. After a

while of stitching, sewing, checking and double checking, she had created a white dress shirt with gold cuff links, a solid black tuxedo coat with silver stitching

on the inside, and a metallic silver bowtie that perfectly matched the color of his eyes. With a triumphant look on her, Rarity told Static to turn around and

look at her new masterpiece, when he did, his jaw dropped in awe. He barely recognized himself with the new suit that she had made for him, he was lost for

words. "Wow… Rarity, I- I don't know what to say… thanks!" she waved a hoof in front of her as she replied, "Oh think nothing of it dear, I was glad to help,

and don't worry, this is all on the house, you owe me nothing" this took Static by surprise, "Now Rarity, you don't have to do all that, here just let me-" but he

was cut off by Rarity, "No no, the only payment I require is that you wear this proudly at the ball" Static smiled, thanking her again as she put the suit in a

protective covering so as to not get it dirty when he took it home. He left with the suit and took off toward Cloudsdale to his and Rainbow Dash's home, the

trip was short and soon he was walking into the cloud home's front door. "Hey Rainbow!" he called, "I'm back, and I just got what is probably the best suit I've

ever owned! Well… considering it's the only suit I've ever owned". He heard a laugh that came from the hallway that lead to the bedroom, "Well I can't wait to

see you in it Saturday! Hold on a sec while I put my dress up, I don't want you to see it". He placed the suit gently over the top of the sofa in the living room,

then walked over to a large glass terrarium on the side of the room. In the terrarium, a large green tortoise slowly poked his head out to greet the pegasus,

"Heya Tank, what's happenin' buddy?" said Static as the tortoise simply blinked at him, in a rather slow manner. Static laughed and went to the kitchen, there

he took some lettuce from the fridge and walked back to Tank, placing it into the terrarium next to him. Static turned from the tortoise as it slowly extended

its neck and took a slow bite out of the lettuce, Rainbow Dash walked into the living room, a smile on her face as she imagined how it will be at the ball. She

walked up to Static and nuzzled his shoulder, glad to have him for herself again, "So" she purred, "What's our plans for the rest of the evening?". Static then

looked to Rainbow Dash, and lowered his head to kiss his girlfriend, a deep kiss that extracted a happy sigh from the female. When they separated, he said,

with as much charm in his voice as he could manage, "Well, I was hoping for a nice dinner by the candlelight, perhaps on the balcony as we watch the sunset,

then spend the remainder of this evening with the most beautiful mare I've ever laid eyes on…" Rainbow Dash smiled, a mischievous look in her eyes, "Well

Mr. Romantic, that sounds like a wonderful idea", they kissed again and then headed off together to what would be a beautiful evening for the both of them…

… That night, Static had another dream, different this time from his previous few, he was at the ball, with all of his friends. They were all laughing and having

a wonderful time, the room was filled with the most brilliant light decorations he had ever seen. He didn't notice at first, but the shadows that were cast by the

lights were growing larger, eventually reaching the ground as it snaked out across the floor. As the shadows grew, the lights dimmed, Static was soon unable

to see anypony in front of him, he tried to call out but his words couldn't escape, he began to feel suffocated. He felt as if the darkness around him was

engulfing him, at the height of his panic, he heard the all too familiar voices of the stallions that haunted his dreams before, _Beware, for darkness can find its _

_way into even the brightest of events… stay on your guard, do not trust your surroundings… expect the unexpected… _Static woke again, his heart pounding in

his ears, he had managed to not sit up and disturb Rainbow Dash this time, but it didn't mean the dream didn't scare him any less. He suddenly didn't feel too

keen on attending the ball, but he couldn't back out now, _Expect the unexpected_ rang the voice again… and that, he decided, was exactly what he intended to

do…

**(Well sorry this took to long, lots of stuff have been happening all at once so this had to be put on hold for a little bit. Anyway tell me ehat you think! Next to come:**

**Chapter 2: the unexpected guest**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The unexpected guest**

Friday had gone by quickly, the anticipation for the ball built up immensely among the mares. Static, on the other hoof, kept going over the warning that he

had received the night of the invitation, _Darkness can find its way into even the brightest of events… what does that mean?_ He thought as he put on his suit.

Rainbow Dash didn't know about the dream, he decided it would be best not to worry her at the moment; he sighed then checked himself in the mirror,

making sure nothing was out of place. He then heard a door open behind him and a voice said, "Well hello handsome" he smiled, and turned about to reply,

but he was stopped cold as his eyes fell upon Rainbow Dash, she wore her rainbow colored dress donned with the gold fern head piece, and her gold laced

horseshoes. All Static could do for a while was stand and stare in complete awe, he finally managed to bring forth a few words into a compliment, "W-wow,

Rainbow, y-you look… amazing…" Rainbow Dash smiled and walked up to Static, "Well you clean up pretty nicely yourself big guy" she said in response as she

centered his bowtie. "Are you ready for tonight? This is gonna be awesome" said Rainbow Dash, Static quietly gulped, not knowing at all what awaited him and

his friends at the ball, but still he smiled and nodded. The two pegasi then headed toward Ponyville, where they met the others who also wore their Gala, all

waiting in excitement as the time neared for the carriage to arrive. Pinkie Pie was literally shaking with excitement, her pupils shrunk and an ear to ear smile

plastered on her face, "OMYGOSH! This is SOOO exciting! I bet there's gonna be all kinds of sweets, and dancing and music! EEEHHH!" she then began

jumping up and down in place before she was quickly stopped by Rarity, who scolded her not to get her dress dirty before they even arrived. Applejack was

speaking with Twilight Sparkle "Ooh, Ah sure hop this ain't gonna be like the Gala, Ah mean without all of the hoity toity, fancy pants, stick-their-nose-up-at

anythin' ponies. Ah really hope this'll a little more relaxed." "Oh don't worry Applejack, the Summer Solstice Ball isn't near as pristine, this is almost like a

large reunion for all of the royal friends and family, and although it is formal, it's still lots of fun" assured Twilight Sparkle, earning a smile from her farmer

friend as they continued their conversation. Static sat down next to Spike, who was trying in vain to fix his bowtie, while Rainbow Dash went to talk to

Fluttershy. "Problem?" asked Static jokingly, looking at the aggravated dragon who huffed in reply, "The stupid thing won't stay straight! Every time I try to fix

it, it gets all crooked" he then threw his hands in the air and groaned in defeat as he gave up. Soon, the plodding of hooves could be heard and the eight saw

a magnificent carriage, pulled by four royal guards, stop before them, "Well, looks like our ride is here!" said Rainbow Dash happily, Static opened the door to

the carriage as he and Spike let the mares into the carriage first, as soon as everypony was in, the carriage took off again toward Canterlot. The six mares

spoke in hushed excitement as they waited to arrive, whilst Static merely felt anticipation rise in his chest, he was really beginning to hope that the warning

was for nothing, that there would be nothing to worry about, but once again the voice echoed in his head, _Beware, _it said, only confirming his fears that this

warning was definitely in need of taking heed to. The ride was short, and soon the carriage slowed to a stop, an usher pony opened the door to the carriage to

let out the group, they all stepped out, their eyes widened as they 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the sight that beheld them. The castle had been decorated from

ground to roof, magnificent light fixtures shined upon the decorative tapestries and many ice sculptures were seen among the many tables that held a wide

array of pies, cakes, and many other delicious foods. The ballroom was filled with many finely dressed ponies, all in small clusters as they talked and laughed

amongst each other, the eight friends simply gazed at the grand scene before them, they were snapped from their trance as the two royal sisters, Celestia and

Luna approached them. "Well if it isn't our guests of honor, we are so happy that you could make it today, please, make yourselves comfortable and mingle

with the rest of the guests" said Celestia, they thanked the princess and then walked into the ballroom. A lively, upbeat tune was playing, and many of the

ponies danced among the crowds, this immediately encouraged Pinkie Pie, who loudly stated, "Gotta Dance!" and sped off for the dance floor. Rarity caught

site of her Canterlot friend Fancy Pants, and went off to make idle conversation, while Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike and Twilight Sparkle went off together to

meet some of the royal family. Rainbow Dash and Static made their way to one of the tables that held a wide range of foods, they filled a plate with what they

wanted and took it to a table to eat and enjoy the sights. Try as he might, Static couldn't make himself thoroughly enjoy the ball, he caught himself casting

sideways glances left and right, twitching his ears to any sudden noise that he heard. "Uhh, are you ok Static?" asked Rainbow Dash, who noticed his

behavior, Static sighed, he knew he would have to tell her sooner or later, he began to tell her, but before he could begin a loud tapping could be heard, the

ponies looked up to see Princess Celestia gently tapping a spoon on her glass so as to get everyponies attention. "Welcome everypony to ou annual Summer

Solstice Ball, may I say it is a pleasure to see all of you here this evening. We are so glad to have the royal family and all esteemed ponies of Equestria here

under one roof once again. Tonight, I would like to propose a toast to seven of our guests, guests that I am sure you all have heard of. These seven are the

reason we are all here today, and that all of Equestria is safe, so, without further ado, I would like to recognize Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie,

Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash, the Keepers of Harmony, and of course, the Lightning Elemental Equine, Static!". When she said this, seven spotlights shone on

each pony, the room was then filled with cheers as they waved to the crowd that was now surrounding them. At first, Static was pleased as he looked out

among the cheering crowd, but the longer he looked, he saw something… rather strange. The shadows along the wall that were cast by the lights… they

seemed to move, they snaked along the room, growing darker as they reached the floor, _Darkness can find its way into even the brightest of events, _the voice

echoed in his head once more. Static was about to call out a warning to the ponies, but before he could, a deep, chilling voice echoed throughout the ballroom

that silenced every pony there, "…Bravo…". The crowd soon saw the shadow that had made their way to the center of the ballroom, they quickly backed away,

some letting out a startled gasp, the shadows then began to rise from the ground as it took shape. Soon, a dark outline of a large unicorn could be seen, color

soon faded into view and more details were seen, the unicorn was a stallion, his fur was a dark grey with black streaks along his side. His eyes were a blood

red, he had a long forelock that separated at the top and hung down to his jaw. The strangers mouth was curled into an evil grin as he looked at the

frightened ponies around him, he then spoke once more, "Oh… don't stop the festivities on my behalf" he chuckled menacingly, "I'm just here to… meet… the

Elemental Equine, do you mind showing me to him". Static heard this and immediately stood, a look of serious determination on his face as he slowly walked

to the center of the room to face the unicorn, "I am Static, Elemental Equine and hero of Equestria, and just who are you?" he sounded more confident than

he had felt then. The unicorn looked at him and laughed, "Well since we're being so formal, allow me to introduce myself, My name is Lord Darkstrike, master

of darkness, controller of shadows, and your soon to be executioner". Static was filled with anger at his last words, sparks of electricity danced along his fore

hooves, Darkstrike saw this and continued to laugh, "Oh I wouldn't try that if I were you Static, you haven't a clue what you're dealing with…" "And you don't

know who you're dealing with!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she ran to Static's side, soon joined by the other five, all glaring toward Darkstripe's direction. "Ah

yes, the Keepers of Harmony, how quaint. Do you really think you have what it takes to defeat me?" he said, "We have more than what it takes!" said Twilight

Sparkle as she began to concentrate, her horn shone brightly as the each mare's element began to materialize onto the respective owner. Darkstripe laughed,

"Well then, since you're so eager to show me, let's see it then!", Twilight and the rest of the mares began to concentrate, but something was wrong, the

elements weren't glowing, they did absolutely nothing, the six ponies were speechless, only to break the silence from Darkstripe once more, "Fools, you have

no power over me, your precious Elements have no effect! Now… as I was saying" shadows began to extend from his body, they then shot out and pinned

down the six ponies, Static was filled with rage as he lunged at the unicorn, but was thrown back by him as another shadow wrapped itself around Static's

body, "I'm here to deliver a little… message… to you, listen closely…" what the unicorn said next seemed like that of a prophecy:

_One will rise, five will fall, this is the will of the darkness' call, earth will crumble, wind will die, fire will fade, and water will dry, lightning will be no more, and _

_soon the darkness will rule forevermore… _

As he said this, Darkstripe began to fade, releasing the seven from his grip, the last thing Static heard before he vanished was, "_You have one month, do not _

_keep me waiting…" _ The seven ponies slowly rose from the ground, confused and startled by what had happened, "Who…what was… that all about?" said a

speechless Spike as he rushed to Twilight as she stood, "I'm not sure Spike, I've never met any power like that that the Elements didn't have an effect on…".

"And how did he know me?" asked Static, "What did he mean by five? And what was with all this talk about earth, wind, fire, and water?" nopony had an

answer, each just as confused as the other, finally, Princess Celestia came to them, a solemn expression on her face, "You seven must follow me, I will answer

all questions that you have" "And why can't you tell us now?" asked Static, a little more angrily than he meant. Celestia looked at him then sighed, "It'd be

best if we were in private, but what I can tell you, is that he is after you… and the others". This confused Static, "Others? Like who?". Celestia lowered her

voice as she answered, "The other four Elemental Equines". Static's heart skipped a beat as he heard this, he wasn't the only one? A voice echoed once again

in his head, one that he had heard many time before, but only now did he understand… _You are not alone… _

**How was that? You all let me know! Something tells me this may be a long story, so I will try my best to keep the chapter coming! R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Forgotten legends**

The seven ponies followed Princess Celestia down to the royal study, where the six mares took a seat to listen to what the Princess had to say, Static however,

stood in agitated anticipation. Princess Celestia didn't speak immediately, but instead looked to one of the towering book shelves, using her telekinesis to take

down an ancient looking leather bound book from the top shelf. "This book has survived many generations of the royal family, it was written long before I was

even born, in here lie the answers that you seek" she placed the book before the waiting group, Twilight Sparkle looked at the cover, cracked and withered

from age, and she read the title, "The Guardians of Equestria: A documentary of the five Elemental Equines… five? Static isn't the only one?". Celestia slowly

shook her head as she answered, "Static's family line was the first to become the Elemental Equine, but they weren't the only ones, after the defeat of the

Shadow those years ago, the Keepers of Harmony were lavishly praised, but they had failed to recognize the very wizards that made their existence possible.

The wizards, however, were humble, and did not want the praise, except for one, the youngest of the wizards became jealous of the Keepers, and wanted to

be noticed as well with the power that they possessed. He was corrupted by his own jealousy and began to practice the forbidden black magic, the more he

did, the more power hungry he became. Eventually, he enchanted a medallion that gave him the power to control shadows and all darkness; he made himself

immortal, and somehow made himself impervious to the power of the Elements of Harmony. That day, he shed all that he once was to become Darkstrike, and

went to show his power by taking over all of Equstria. The Keepers were unable to stop him, and once more, it fell upon the wizards to put an end to his

tyranny. They gathered four more stallions, and cast a spell that gave each a power over one of the natural elements, Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. These

four, along with the lightning Elemental Equine formed the Guardians of Equstria, each bearing their own medallion with their symbol of power on it. These

five all shared a bond like that of a brotherhood, each at the others side as they faced their challenge. They faced Darkstrike, and defeated him, but being

immortal, he wasn't truly believed to be gone, before he vanished, he swore revenge on the Guardians. After the defeat of Darkstrike, the Guardians stood

with the Keepers of Harmony as the protectors of Equestria. Over the generations, however, the Elemental Equines faded away, nopony knew what happened

to them and they were eventually forgotten, no written records existed, besides this very book". As Celestia finished speaking, the seven ponies quietly

thought over what they had just heard, Static then looked up, a hint of anger in his eyes as he asked, "And you never thought it would be a good idea to tell

me this? Why wouldn't you tell me that there were more like me? All my life I thought I was the only one… but I'm not…". Celestia walked to Static, a

sorrowful look in her eyes, "I apologize for not telling this to you Static, but before tonight, I didn't believe either that the other four still existed." "And what

makes you change your mind now?" asked Static, becoming curious. Celestia lowered her head and closed her eyes, "Because he didn't attack you, he only

gave you a message". Static thought about this… and it made sense, if the other four weren't alive, he would've just finished him off and be done with it, the

others must still be out there! "If the others are still alive, then he would want to defeat all of you together, it is a matter of pride for him" said Celestia,

looking at Static who went over all he had just learned in his head. He felt mixed emotions swirling within him, anger for this being kept secret from him,

confusion on what he should do about it, and hope that more like him were really out there. He couldn't bring himself to speak, so he looked to the ground

and sighed, he heard soft hoof steps and felt a body press up comfortingly against him, he looked to his side and saw Rainbow Dash, her rose colored eyes

looking up to him with a warm gaze. He felt his heart feeling less heavy as they kept eye contact, and smiled at her, he then looked back to Celestia, a new

confidence shone in his eyes as he said, "Well if it's a fight this guy is looking for, it's a fight he'll get!". Celestia smiled and nodded approvingly, the mares

doing the same as confidence soon shone in their eyes once more, while Rainbow Dash said to Static, "That's the spirit!". Celestia stepped forward, giving the

ancient book to Twilight Sparkle as she said, "Well then you're going to need this, it can help you along your way. I have confidence in all of you that you will

succeed in your mission. Static, before you all set out, there is one more thing that I must give to you, she used her telekinesis to bring forth a small chest

that she opened up, revealing to Static a Silver medallion with the words _Guardian of Equestria, Equine of Lightning _engraved around the edge. In the center

of the medallion, a sapphire jewel in the same shape of his own mark adorned it; as she place the medallion around his neck, the gem seemed to glow, as if

recognizing its rightful owner. "This medallion is very special, just like the Elements, each medallion shows each individual power that makes you who you are.

Also, if you wear this, it will lead you to the other four when they are near". Static smiled as he admired the medallion, he looked to Celestia and said, "Thank

you Princess, I swear, I will bring back the other Guardians and Darkstrike will be defeated" Celestia smiled and replied, "I have full faith in you… of all of

you…" she looked out among the seven ponies who now stood together, a light of confidence in their eyes. A new adventure awaited them, they didn't know

what to expect of it, but they were all certain… Static especially, that what would happen would change their lives forever…

**Yeah short chapter I know, but I couldn't think of much else to add on to this. I still think this turned out pretty well though. Let me know ****what you all think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: the adventure begins**

**(Or: the first element)**

Before the sun rose that next morning, Static, Spike, and the six mares had already gathered at the edge of Ponyville, each carried their own back filled with

various supplies. "Soo… any idea where we're supposed to begin? Or are we just winging it?" asked Rainbow Dash, she was answered by Twilight Sparkle who

pulled out a map from one of her bags, "Well I studied the book last night, and I learned that each pony that was chosen each came from four different

regions of Equestria. When they were chosen, a temple was built for each element in those regions, and that was where they resided, so I figured the best

place to start would be there. I put together this map with my best estimates of where to search for these temples, it will be hard, however, since the temples

were enchanted to where only an Elemental Equine could find them". "Well, we have our Elemental Equine right here! So how hard can it be? His little

medallion thingy is supposed to go all glowy when we're near right?" asked the always upbeat Pinkie Pie. Twilight nodded and replied, "Yes, but it will only

lead us when we get near", "Well then what in tarnation are we awaitin' for? Let's get this show on tha road already!" said Applejack, "So Twi', wheres our first

stop?". Twilight opened the map and looked. On the map were four highlighted regions, "Well, the closest region we can head to is Boulder Canyon, it was

believed the canyon itself was carved from the earth Elemental Equine when they built the temple". Applejack's eyes lit up when she said this, "Well shoot,

that's not far from Appleloosa! We can get to town by this evenin' an' be lookin for that temple by t'morrow!". The rest of the group smiled and nodded as they

agreed, "Well then it's settled" said Twilight Sparkle, "Our first stop, Appleloosa!"…

* * *

><p>The train ride to Appleloosa was long and quiet, save for the small chatter amongst the other passengers. Static gazed out among the passing desert, seeing<p>

the cacti as they passed by. Rainbow Dash was asleep, she had fallen asleep when they first left since she wasn't quite used to getting up as early as she did,

the rattling of the train disturbed her sleep slightly as she groaned and moved around. Static, who was next to her looked at her with tenderness in his eyes.

_Beautiful even when she sleeps, _he thought, he wrapped a foreleg around her shoulders and held her close to him, she stopped fidgeting and sighed, a smile

spread across her face as she snuggled closer to him. The warmth of his girlfriend and the gentle shaking of the train car soon made him doze off to an easy

rest…

* * *

><p>Static woke to a hoof gently shaking him, he opened his eyes to see Rainbow Dash looking at him, "About time you woke up" she said laughing, "Come on, the<p>

train just pulled into Appleloosa and Applejack's cousin is giving us all a place to stay for the night". Static stood up and stretched, looking out at the setting

sun as he stepped off the train and into the frontier town of Appleloosa. Everywhere he looked, ponies were dressed from head to hoof in country attire, mares

wore western hats of differing colors and most wore their manes in ponytails. Their hooves were adorned with boots of varying designs as well. The stallions

wore ten gallon hats and many had vests with a neckerchief tied around their necks. As he joined the rest of the group, a yellow furred stallion with a caramel

colored mane and an apple cutie mark approached them. He wore a brown colored vest and a same colored hat, he wore a large smile as he came closer,

"Well howdy do cousin Applejack! Its mighty good ta see yall again! Ah just wish it wasn't on such short notice ah coulda' been a little more prepared!".

Applejack smiled and went up to hug her cousin and replied, "Well shoot Braeburn, ah didn't even know ah'd be here till just this mornin'! We're all mighty

thankful yall could take us in for the night though". Braeburn said it was the least he could do since the six had helped them with their dispute against the

bison tribe the last time they were there, his eyes passed over the other ponies until they stopped at Static, the pioneer pony walked up to him and vigorously

shook his fore hoof, surprising Static with the sudden and enthusiastic hospitality. "An' you must be the Elemental Equine Static! Ah tell ya what, you an' the

other six've been the talk of the town! Stories of how yall beat that shadow an' whatnot! Ah say it's a pleasure ta finl'y meet ya! The name is Braeburn and let

me be the first ta welcome you to AAAAPLELOOOSA!". The stallion finally released Static's fore leg as he reared up to happily shout the name of his town,

Static held a smile, even as he rubbed his now sore leg, "Well it's nice to meet you too Braeburn, I've heard a lot about you too, and all about how the girls

helped your town in settling the skirmish with the bison tribe". Braedurn smiled with pride at hearing this, and then began to usher the group into the town

toward the building that they would be staying at. They walked into the building that led into a large living room, two large sofas faced a coffee table, to the

left was a pool table and to the right was a mini bar where Braeburn kept many varieties of drinks. "Alrighty now yall" said Braeburn , "Mares stay in the

rooms on the left side, the gentlecolt and dragon sleep in the rooms on the right, yall can go ahead and get yourself settled and Ah'll get a lil' grub rustled up

for ya". The eight tired travelers happily obliged as they headed down the hallway to the rooms, there were three rooms on the left side of the hallway, so the

six mares split up into twos and shared rooms while Spike and Static took separate rooms on the right. Static removed his saddlebag and fell upon the bed,

relishing in its comfort. He looked out of the window next to the bed, many of the ponies were preparing for the night, closing up shops, bringing their young

ones inside, and turning their lights off for the night. _And to think, _he thought, _a legend could be living right next to them and they never even knew it…_ Static

sighed, he deeply wished that what they were looking for would be out here, that they weren't on some wild goose chase. He pushed his thoughts aside as he

heard Braeburn call to them that supper was ready, so he got up and left to join the others…

* * *

><p>That next morning, the grouped thanked Braeburn for his hospitality and set out for Boulder Canyon. The sun had begun to break the horizon, and off in the<p>

distance, they saw smoke rising. Natural curiosity brought them closer to the source of the smoke, and they soon saw a small group of teepees surrounding a

campfire where a few buffalo Indians could be seen resting near. One of these buffalo was a young female calf, Static heard Rainbow Dash gasp happily as she

called out, "Little Strongheart!", the calf turned to face the group, her look of curiosity turned to that of excitement as she ran to her old friends, "Rainbow

Dash! Pinkie Pie! What are you all doing here?" she exclaimed as she hugged her pony friends. The unexpected visit caught the attention of some of the other

bison, including Chief Thunderhooves who approached them with a kind smile on his face, "Welcome friends, it has been a long time since we had last met" he

said in his usual deep voice. Rainbow Dash and the others greeted the chief warmly, as they did, the chief's eyes as well as few others fell upon Static,

curiosity in their glances, the chief approached Static, his hulking size making him somewhat intimidating even if he wasn't being hostile. "And who is your

friend may I ask?" he said to the mares, "This is Static, he was the one who warned us of and helped us beat the Shadow" said Twilight. Thunderhooves

looked Static over, the eyed Static's medallion hanging around his neck, he lifted a hoof to it so he could examine it closer, his eyes widened and he looked to

Static with an awed expression, "So… it is true, you really are… a Nature Bearer…" the strange name took Static by surprise, he was so used to the term

Elemental Equine, that he never thought of any other name for him. "Huh? Nature Bearer?" said Rainbow Dash, confused as well, "In different cultures, they

have many different names for the same thing, for us, we call Static the Elemental Equine, but many other cultures, such as the buffalo, name it differently"

clarified Twilight to Rainbow Dash. The buffalo looked at Static in awe, and bowed their heads respectfully, somewhat embarrassing him as he look out among

them, "Please, tell us, what bring you all out here? Surely you are from your home" inquired Thunderhooves. "Well, were actually out… looking for the other

Ele-… Nature Bearers, and we believe one of them may be out in Boulder Canyon" said Static, as he did, the buffalo chief's eyes showed something like that of

fear, he then said solemnly, "Boulder Canyon is a very deadly place, many of my bison were lost in there, there is something down there indeed, but he seems

to not want to be disturbed. He guards the canyon like his own home, attacking any innocent being that ventures down there with rockslides. We only see him

fleetingly before he retreats, and even then it is only a dark outline of him, no more". A few of the ponies flinched when they heard the word 'deadly'

Fluttershy let out a small squeak and hid behind Rarity, her ears pinned down to her head, "Oh… deadly… that's just greeaatt!" said Spike sarcastically. Static

looked to the chief, "Even so, I need to know for sure the Nature Bearer is there, it is a matter of great importance". Thunderhooves slowly nodded in

understanding, "Very well, we shall show you to the canyon's entrance but we shall go no farther than there" Static nodded and thanked the buffalo chief and

once again, the group were galloping off again, this time following the buffalo. When they had reached the canyon, the sun was just barely over their heads,

signaling it was almost noon, Thunderhooves looked to the ponies as he said, "This is as far as we go, we wish you a safe journey and a safe return". Static

nodded respectfully at the chief and thanked him, and when Little Strongheart was finished with her goodbyes, the tribe was off again back to their camp. The

eight then looked to the canyons, it was quiet, perhaps too quiet, Fluttershy shuddered and then said, "M-maybe I sh-should stay h-here and… um… keep

watch…" Applejack went over and placed a comforting hoof on the pegasus' shoulder, "C'mon now sugar cube, there aint nothin' ta be afraid of down there,

besides, we'd never let anythin happen to ya, you've got nothin ta worry about". This seemed to calm her down slightly as she looked up and smiled

nervously, she then followed the others as they made their way down the steep incline. As they reached the canyon floor, they immediately had the feeling of

being watched, Static caught himself casting sideways glances at any shadow that passed the corners of his vision. They continued their hike until a deep

rumbling stopped them in their tracks, "Wh-What is th-that?" asked a now terrified Fluttershy, looking frantically left and right for the source of the noice. The

rumbling grew louder and the group scattered as Spike shouted out, "ROCK SLIDE!" and sure enough, a large avalanche of many different sized boulder were

tumbling in their direction. Fluttershy immediately shot into the air, followed by Rainbow Dash carrying Applejack and Spike, and Static carrying Twilight

Sparkle and Rarity, Pinkie Pie climbed up a tall column of stone to get away from the boulders, clinging with all her might. "What do ya think set off the

rockslide?" asked Applejack, watching the boulders roll under them. "I'm not sure, but we should be safe up- LOOK OUT!" she was cut short of her reply as a

large chunk of rock hurtled toward them, followed by more, "Since when can rocks fly?" Shouted Rarity. Static looked to the ground, trying to find the source

of the projectile stones, he dodged a fourth boulder when he saw a figure some distance from them near the wall of the canyon, as he saw the figure, he

noticed the jewel on his medallion begin to glow brightly. At the same time, the rocks stopped assaulting them, Static looked back at the figure and noticed

another light shining as well, the figure seemed to notice the glow and quit his advance on the ponies. Static realized then as he made his way to the ground,

_Its him, _they made it to solid ground, warily looking around their surroundings. Static's medallion grew brighter as each second passed, and soon hoof steps

could be heard in the distance. In the settling dust, the group saw the outline of a large stallion, as he stepped into view, they could see just how big he was.

He was a good head taller than Static who was the tallest of the group, muscle rippled under his skin as he walked, overall, he was intimidating to watch as he

approached. Static saw a medallion hanging around his neck as well, glowing as brightly as his own, the stallion looked down at his medallion, and then looked

to Static, his expression unreadable. For a while, both stallions seemed to be in a stand-off, until the larger of the two broke the silence as he said, "So… I

finally meet another like me… but why do you decide to come now? And who are these six?". Static thought about what to say before replying, "Well, to be

honest, I never knew there were the other Elemental Equines until just yesterday. As for my reason coming here… the Guardians need to come together once

more… Darkstrike has returned". The large stallion's eyes widened in surprise as he heard this, "So the prophecy is true…" this confused Static, "Uh…

prophecy? What prophecy?". The stallion looked to the group again, then turned away, "Follow me, something tells me there's more you need to learn" "can

we at least get your name?" asked Static as he followed, the stallion stopped for a while, and sighed, he finally gave in and said as he continued walking, "My

name… is Quake, Elemental Equine of earth"…

**Sorry this took so long to make! School has seriously been weighing me down lately, plus basketball season has started so that takes up most **

**of my schedule. Anyway, tell me what you think in the reviews**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The prophecy**

The eight followed the stallion, Quake, down a winding path through the canyon, moving deeper and deeper into the maze-like terrain. Quake didn't speak a

single word during the trip, the silence becoming more awkward each passing minute. Static tried his luck and walked up to him, _Celestia said the Elemental _

_Equines had a bond like that of brotherhood; perhaps the bond can be remade, _he thought as he caught up with Quake. "So…" he began, "Uh… how long have

you lived here in the canyons?", the only reply was a gruff response of "Long time" from Quake. _This guy doesn't talk much apparently, well I guess that's _

_understandable, the way he attacked us I wouldn't really want to socialize with him much either._ "Do… you ever leave here? Try to socialize with the locals?"

he asked, again only a brief response, "No". Static eventually gave up on trying to talk to Quake, he obviously didn't seem interested in socializing anyway, he

joined the rest of the group who were already in their own hushed conversation. "Where do you think he's taking us?" asked Rainbow Dash, "Well obviously

he's taking us to the temple, where else?" replied Rarity in a matter of fact tone. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "And we know that for certain? What if it's a

trap or something?" she asked, making Fluttershy whimper at the word trap. "C'mon now RD, you're makin' Fluttershy nervous" scolded Applejack, "Besides,

why would he send us to a trap? We didn't do anything wrong." Said Pinkie Pie as she walked next to Rainbow Dash, who immediately sighed in an annoyed

fashion, "We didn't do anything either when he sent tons of rock in our direction!". Twilight then interjected so as to prevent any argument, "Look, we may not

know right now if we can trust him, but the way I see it, we don't have a choice, so let's stop arguing and get a move on". The others nodded and continued in

silence, but then Quake stopped right in front of a large stone wall, a dead end in the canyon. "We're here" said Quake as he approached the wall of the

canyon, "Where's here exactly? I don't see anything" said Rainbow Dash, keeping her eyes on the stallion distrustfully. Quake ignored her question and

proceeded to the wall, he then stood on his hind legs, and in one quick motion, slammed his fore hooves on the ground, a loud crash was heard and the

ground began to shake, a large crack was seen moving across the canyon wall, forming an arc that stretched high above them. The section of wall that was in

the underside of the crack then began to lower into the ground, revealing a large tunnel into the wall. Static and his friends stared in awe, only to be snapped

from their trance as Quake said, "You comin?" and walked into the tunnel. They followed the large stallion into the darkness, behind them the opening closed

once more, blocking out any light that they had. Twilight used her horn to produce a light for the others to see, and they continued following Quake. For a

while, it didn't seem they were getting anywhere any time soon, but then the tunnel opened suddenly into a huge cavern, Twilight stopped the light on her

horn as she saw the glowing of strange gems along the walls of the cavern, bathing the whole underground room in a soft greenish light, the eight travelers

gasped in awe, it was the Earth Temple! They had found it! The temple itself was built into the wall of the cavern, and reached a very high distance, above the

entrance, the same symbol that was on Quake's flank was carved in. Quake continued into the temple, the others in tow as they looked around, he finally

stopped at a tapestry with ancient looing writing on it. Static stepped forward and read what it said out loud:

_What was forgotten will rise again, to vanquish the darkness upon the Equestrian land, five brothers of power, each powerful alone, with hearts of gold and _

_nerves of stone, will band together in time of need, to overcome the evil, that has planted its seed…_

Static read it over a few more times in his head, then turned to Quake, who spoke as soon as he made eye contact, "This is the prophecy of the Elementals,

written over two hundred years ago by a unicorn sage who saw a vision of when Darkstrike would rise again". Static nodded understandingly, "Well, it seems

we're needed once again Quake, my question to you is, will you join us? Help us to defeat Darkstrike as a Brother of the Elementals?" Static mentally

complimented himself at how cool that sounded, but was taken back at Quakes answer, which was coldly blunt, "I'll join, but understand this, you're no

brother of mine, I only join because it is my destiny, no other reason.". For a moment, Static could only look at him in silent bewilderment, along with the rest

of the mares, the only one that spoke was Rainbow Dash as she silently muttered, "Awkward…". Quake broke his eye contact and walked past the group,

heading toward the entrance of the temple, the rest began to follow, all except for Static who sat on his hainched, shoulders drooped and head hanging low.

Rainbow Dash saw this and trotted back to him, she pressed comfortingly against his side and gently nuzzled his neck as she whispered, "It's alright Static,

don't let what he said get you down, you've still got me and the others." Static sighed, "But Princes Celestia said that the five Elementals were supposed to

have a bond like that of brotherhood, that is how they were such a great team, each having the others back. If that bond cant exist anymore, then how are we

expected to defeat Darkstrike when the time comes?". To this, Rainbow Dash didn't have an answer, but nonetheless, said, "Everything will work in time, just

wait" Stastic chuckled silently, "Since when do you give advice on waiting?" Rainbow Dash playfully rolled her eyes and gently swatted him with her tail as she

turned to leave, Static following. Even if the meeting wasn't quite as expected, they still managed to find one of the Elemental Equines, and if he remembered

correctly, the next area on Twilight's map to go was Windy Valley, obviously home to the Elemental Equine of air. _Well, _thought Static, _one down, three to go, _

_let's hope this next one is a little more friendly than the first…_

**Sorry this one took so long! Basketball is clearly plotting to take away my whole winter break! Lol, anyway, yeah I know this chapter is a little short, but honestly, it was really just for a little elaboration on the Earth temple and the prophecy so there wasn't much to write about. Anyway, tell me what you think! **


End file.
